The pornstar and the fanboy (oneshot)
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Luffy is missing Ace too much.


**Yô -u-)/**  
 **The idea to this one~shot has been bugging me for a long while now, so I decided to just get rid of it (I should really be writing for other stuff, but I couldn't help it TwT) anyways, this will actually be a future fic –V- I'm kinda anxious to start working on it, but that won't happen until I finish my current ongoing AceLu fic u.u**  
 **Moving on... Although this is M rated, there's no actual smut in here :v (sorry to disappoint you lmao) still, the rating is there for a reason ;] I had actually thought of writing smut BUT I prefer doing it in the actual fic x)**

 **Enjoy x'] **mistakes ahead :v****

* * *

 **~Missing you~**

* * *

"Luffy, are you aware of the time?" Ace growled sleepily and moody. The lack of reply only helped to increase his moodiness. It's not that Ace didn't want to talk with Luffy; he wanted, really bad, he missed him so much after all, but not at 1am when he had to wake up in 5 more hours. "Just so you know I have to wake up really early tomorrow. So I'd like to sleep."

Still no reply. Luffy remained silent on the other side of the phone.

"I'm hanging up." Pissed off, Ace said taking his cell phone away from his ear, when suddenly Luffy's voice sounded on the other side of it for the first time.

 _"A…ce-"_

Feeling unable to resist to that pleading tone, Ace let out a sigh and said with a small smile, "Yeah?"

 _"A…ce… Ace…"_

Ace frowned, confused at the repetition of his name.

"Yea-"

 _"Unngh- Ace…"_

All of a sudden Ace realized what was happening to the boy.

"Luffy, don't tell me, are you doing it right now?"

 _"…"_ A sensual sigh vibrated through the phone into his ear, and Ace had goosebumps at the sound of it. His heart started to race.

"S-Seriously?"

 _"Ace…"_

"Geez, you really are…"

 _"But I don't see you for 2 weeks and I miss you, so I watched that AV once again and somehow I began to feel envious of that actress, because you were so cool and hot and when I realized I was hard already."_

Ace's heart skipped a beat. He knew how much Luffy liked him, since he was always shamelessly stating it, embarrassing him to an incredible extent each time he did so. Ace also knew the quantity of times Luffy would get jealous of the actresses he co-starred with, the boy was way too obvious and Ace wouldn't ever complain about it since he found it adorable and amusing. Still, he seemed to not get used to Luffy's honesty. How the boy was able to say things like those so honestly without feeling ashamed, was yet beyond him. His face flushed all the way up to his ears. A sudden will to pull his boyfriend into an hug attacked him. Unfortunately he would be unable to do it for another week. How frustrating and unnerving. Maybe he could catch a plane... Hawaii wasn't that far away from Japan... Okay, maybe a little. Ah geez, what the hell was he even thinking?

"Why did you watch that again? Don't you get tired of it?" Ace asked as a way to distract his brain from crazy ideas.

 _"No. I won't ever get tired of Ace!"_

His cheeks, ears and neck were burning. Luffy would kill him one of these days with his passionate words.

"That's not what I meant... Shit... Aren't you jerking off? How can you be so talkative while doing so?"

 _"That's because I want to talk with you. I want to listen to your voice."_

"Jezz Luffy, can you just shut up and do it?" The heat over his face was increasing more and more by the second.

 _"Hum-"_

The small sound that reached his ear made him think that Luffy was probably pouting. Something he did often whenever Ace said or did something against his wishes. That was something Ace found very adorable as well.

"Anyways, I'll hang up now-"

 _"No, wait!"_

"What?" He asked surprised.

 _"Wait until I finish."_

"Huh?" Ace couldn't believe it. "A-Are you serious?"

 _"Yeah- ungh~"_

"You... Shit, don't just assume that I'll do it." Silence followed by a sigh and a gasp was everything Ace received in return. "Oi, are you listening to me?"

 _"Mmm... fuu~"_

The hand grabbing his phone trembled slightly at Luffy's muffled moans.

"Dammit" He cursed grasping the sheets of his bed tightly.

 _"Unngh-aah ~"_

Ace couldn't yet believe it; Luffy was masturbating on the other side of the phone, torturing him with an erotic voice, and he was here, sitting on his ass and listening to him silently, unable to do anything but be tortured. What kind of unfair situation was this? Was it some kind of test from God?

 _"Nnh- ah... Ace~ aanh..."_

 _"Shit! Don't just say my name with that kind of voice."_

His mouth was salivating at those delicious sounds. How he wished to be hearing them personally. How he wished to be the one causing them, with his hands; and mouth; and words... Ace swallowed hard in order to make his voice work. To the hell with his embarrassment! Wasn't he a pornstar? Then he should just behave more like one. Why was he getting so embarrassed for anyways?

Yet, that was way easily said than done. He still didn't know why Luffy was the only person able to embarrass him like that, but he couldn't care less about that right now.

"Luffy..." His hoarse voice sounded in a whisper.

 _"Ah-nnh... Ace- aah-mmm- kuh... nnh- fuu~"_

The sound of those heated moans and gasps went directly to his groin. His cock twitched inside his boxer-briefs. The visualizations Luffy's voice had created inside his head were too much for him. Ace had seen him moaning erotically like that countless times. The way Luffy's cheeks and neck would always flush due to his horny state, were pure bliss to his eyes and cock. Yet, being unable to actually see that was too frustrating. Irritating. There was no way that he would be able to last another week without Luffy. No way! He should really get on a plane and fly to Japan.

He should really, really do it.

As if his producer would let him do that.

"Are you done?" Ace asked with an annoyed frown spoiling his features.

 _"Y-Yes."_ Luffy replied heavy breathing.

"Then, I'm hanging up."

 _"AAH!"_

"What? Don't just yell like that on the phone."

 _"A-Ace..."_

"Hum?"

 _"Hurry up and come back!"_

"Idiot~" He chuckled at Luffy's demand.

 _"Ace..."_

"What now?"

 _"I like you."_

Those words left him speechless yet they made his heart race like crazy inside his chest. His lips were curved in a soft smile.

"Yeah, I like you too."

 _"Hihihi~"_

"Goodnight." He said gently.

 _"Goodnight."_ Luffy answered back.

Ace ended the call and let out a long sigh. "This is all great, but you're just ready to record now, right?" His cheeks flushed all of a sudden. "Shit, why the hell am I even talking to a boner? Oh my God argh! Luffy, you little bastard, I'm gonna punish you once I get back there."

Yes, he would surely get his revenge. But, for now, he'd just get rid of that boner and his frustration.

* * *

 **Poor Ace, I'm always so mean to him xDD**

 **I hope it had been enjoyable (?) look forward for the full fic =D (it'll be very cute and sweet and sexy all at once ;V) xP**

 **Thanks for reading :D**  
 **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
